Teen Love-is-Blind
by Cherrylatte'z Mei
Summary: Apa cinta yang tulus muncul dari hati? Iya, Bagi Xi Luhan , Dan cinta yang tulus itu hanya untuk Oh Sehun seorang.


Title : Teen Love-is-Blind ch.1

Genre : Romance,Hurt & Drama

Author : Cherrylatte'z Mei

Maincast : Oh Sehun ,Xi Luhan, Kim Jong-In , Krystal Jung , Byun Baekhyun .

*Pertambahan tokoh akan berjalan sesuai jalan cerita

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : kata kata kasar di akhir cerita

.

.

SUMMARY

Cinta yang tulus muncul di masa putih abu abu? Terkesan tidak mungkin?

.

.

.

.

Introductions Character

Xi Luhan , Seorang siswi yang baru menginjak masa SMA itu sudah menjadi primadona di sekolah nya dan karena otak brilian nya pun menjadi kebanggaan para guru.

Oh Sehun, Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hankook Tire itu pun juga tidak kalah menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah nya,Ia juga sudah berpacaran dengan Xi Luhan selama 2th,Dari masa SMP mereka lho!

Kim Jong In & Krystal Jung

Mereka di juluki 'Coup Goals' karena hubungan mereka yang penuh dengan keromantisan 2 bulan belakangan ini

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu,Hari dimana umumnya orang tidak melakukan aktifitas apa-apa dan hanya ber-malas-malas-an di kamar nya sambil memainkan gadget nya masing-masing , Begitu juga dengan Xi Luhan,Remaja berumur 16th itu di hari minggu ini sedang merencanakan kencan nya bersama kekasihnya,Oh Sehun , Lewat sebuah aplikasi SNS mereka berencana akan makan malam bersama , Sehun bilang , Ia akan menjemput Luhan tepat jam 7.

Jelas itu adalah moment yang paling membahagiakan bagi Luhan, Luhan langsung menghubungi teman nya , Byun Baekhyun , seorang pendengar yang baik dan perempuan yang tergolong fashionista .

"Baek? Are you there?"

"Ada apa,Lu?"

"ASTAGAA! BAEK,TOLONG AKU, AKU AKAN DINNER DENGAN SEHUN MALAM INI , AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS PAKAI BAJU APAAA?!" Luhan histeris , Baekhyun yang sedang dikamar nya memakai earphone langsung melepas nya

"Yakk! Xi Luhan , Tolong kecilkan suara mu, Suara mu sangat nyaring"

"Ups, Maaf…

Kkk..Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bisa kau kesini?" Luhan terkekeh kecil dan kembali ke topik sebelumnya

"Mmm, Hari ini aku tidak bisa kerumah mu untuk memastikan baju apa yang akan kau pakai,Lu"

"Ck, Baiklah" Ucap Luhan , Ia berkata demikian namun di dalam hati nya Luhan cemas , Secara Luhan tidak bisa merubah dirinya dalam waktu singkat seperti yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan . Baekhyun meminta Luhan mengirimkan foto pakaian yang ia suka

"Astaga,Selera mu…Jelek sekali,Lu"

Begitu komentar Baekhyun terhadap Luhan , Tapi Luhan memaksa bahwa selera fashion nya sangat bagus dan tidak untuk Baekhyun.

"Hold up,Lu

Lagipula bukan kah sebelumnya sudah sering dinner bersama Sehun,Lu?"

"Ah,Ntah lah , Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk nya"

"Kkk… Good girl"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam setelah itu ,

Tepat jam 6:45pm Luhan merasa-terlihat sangat cantik , Dengan solekan make up tipis yang diajarkan Baekhyun,Rambut yang Luhan gerai dan baju dress putih seolah seorang putri yang siap dijemput pangerannya .

Luhan menunggu mobil Lamborghini merah yang biasanya Sehun pakai,Sesekali Luhan melihat membuka kamera untuk ber-cermin ,Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam , Luhan masih tetap menunggu sosok Sehun di pekarangan rumah nya sambil memainkan gadget, ditengah kegiatan-menunggu-nya itu ,

Karena hati Luhan yang sudah bimbang lama menunggu Sehun, Karena Luhan berfikir Sehun masih di perjalanan,

Luhan langsung menelpon Sehun , Dengan senang hati berharap mendapat kabar Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai

"Halo Sehun , Kau dimana? Aku daritadi sudah siap…"

"Maaf Luhan, Ibu ku sakit, Aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku pada mu , Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Luhan"

Setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun lewat telepon , Hati Luhan langsung pecah bagai gelas bening yang jatuh dari ketinggian , Tapi ia hanya berkata

"Baiklah,Sehun, Tidak apa apa …Semoga Ibu mu cepat sembuh ya"

"Iya,Ma-"

'TUUT'

'TUUUT'

'TUUUUUT'

Luhan langsung menutup telepon nya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang belum selesai , Luhan berlari ke kamar nya dengan resah , Duduk telungkup di pojok kamar nya , Tepat jam 11 malam, Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda setelah beberapa jam menangis, Ia merasa egois karena sudah berfikir Sehun sangat jahat pada nya padahal Sehun membatalkan dinner mereka karena ibu Sehun yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Terlihat Oh Sehun sedang duduk menyilang di sofa merah dengan blazer hitam dan Cocktail Cosmopolitan di tangan nya , Sehun tahu , Ia belum cukup umur untuk meminum nya,Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan tentang larangan cocktail yang hanya boleh diminum untuk orang yang satu tahun lebih tua diatas nya

Sehun mulai memikirkan keadaan Luhan yang ia bohongi tadi , Ia enggan pergi dengan Luhan karena lebih memilih pergi ke klub malam untuk mencari perhatian 'mangsa' lawan jenis

Kerlip lampu klub di malam itu menghiasi bola mata coal black milik Sehun,Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok wanita dengan surai chestnut panjang datang ke arah Sehun , Lalu duduk di sebelah nya

"Hai Sehun! Kau bukannya ada janji bersama Luhan? Baekhyun memberitahu pada ku,Bahwa kau ada janji pada Luhan." Tanya perempuan itu membuka pembicaraan

"Ah? Krystal kenapa kau disini?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu"

"Mmm,Iya, Dia bilang sedang sibuk , Jadi membatalkan janji nya," bohong Sehun

"Benarkah? Ck ck ck , Benar-benar cewek yang tidak tahu diri, Ia mempunyai janji dengan seorang anak dari Hankook Tire tapi tidak menepati janji nya" Sinis Krystal

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan bertanya,

"Sekarang…Kau kenapa disini?"

"Ah..Aku hanya mencari kebebasan malam,Melampiaskan semua nya di klub ini,"

"Hmm..Aku juga begitu"

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kai datang menghampiri Krystal & Sehun yang sedang asyik berbincang

"Hun,Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mu"

Sehun menyimpan cocktail cosmopolitan ke meja yang berada di sebelah sofa merah,Dan berkata

"Ah? Baiklah… Sebentar ya,tal"

Krystal hanya tersenyum dan tangan nya menjawab 'Ok'

Kai mencari tempat yang sepi untuk dapat membicarakan semua nya dengan Sehun lebih intens,Saat dirasa sudah agak sepi,Kai memulai pembicaraan

"Hun,Kau tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Krystal selama 2 bulan ini bukan?"

"Ya" singkat Sehun

"Dan kau juga sudah lebih lama dengan Luhan bukan?"

"Ya,Lalu?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mendekati Krystal ku?" Kai mencoba memojokan Sehun

"Dia yang datang pada ku"

"Dasar,Tidak tahu diri.

Menjauhlah dari Krystal,Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Krystal"

"Ah? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu dia milikku,brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Finally,Chap 1 selesaii..

Hope y'all like this fanfic~ Please review,See ya' in next week

XOXO,

-Mei 3


End file.
